Maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien
by Naidenn
Summary: "Tu sais Mione, je porte bien mon surnom. Je ne vis pas, je survis." Quand les masques tombent pour s'écraser en milliers de lames tranchantes, on ne sait jamais qui viendra nous aider à les ramasser sans se couper.
1. Chapter 1

1. Prologue

Il entre doucement, comme une ombre. Je l'entends s'approcher presque timidement, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Nous n'en sommes plus là. Je finis par sentir son poids au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres qui effleurent les miennes sans jamais les toucher. Ses doigts parcourent ma peau nue, tels des tentacules avides de luxure. Au bout d'un petit moment, il arrête de jouer et là commence la vrai torture. Nos souffles erratiques résonnent dans la pièce au milieu du silence morbide de la nuit. Mes gémissements sont contenus avec peine. Les hanches claquent avec violence les unes contre les autres dans une danse douloureuse. Délicieuse. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, je frissonne. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules, comme si il cherchait une attache pour ne pas sombrer. Je tremble. Son sexe en moi accélère de plus en plus jusqu'à la délivrance tant attendue. Un dernier cri de plaisir avant qu'il ne quitte mon corps. Il s'en va sans un mot. J'ai mal. J'ai envie de vomir. De tuer ce porc. De pleurer. De hurler. Mais à quoi bon, maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Naidenn

**Titre : **Maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien

**Rated : **M pour l'ambiance noire

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Couple** : Hermione & Draco

**Disclaimer : **Tout, excepté l'histoire, appartient à JKR.

Bonjour, Bonsoir. Je poste ce deuxième chapitre avec l'espérance qu'il vous plaise. Si c'est le cas ou même si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :)

Bonne lecture.

Naidenn

Les écritures en _italique_ correspondent aux différentes pensée de Harry.

**2. Retrouvailles**

Harry entra précipitamment dans la gare, pressé de retrouver ses amis à qui il n'avait pas pu écrire durant l'été. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule, à la recherche d'une tête rousse.

- Ron! Mione! Cria-t-il.

- HARRY! Répondirent ses amis en chœur.

Les trois adolescents, enfin ensemble après deux mois, babillèrent sans discontinuer en attendant le départ du train.

_Tout est parfait._

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans leur compartiment, une tête blonde surgit devant eux.

_Ou pas..._

- Alors le pote Potty, on a retrouvé sa belette? Dis-moi, ta mère ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas traîner avec les bouseux? Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du serpentard. Ah... Comment ai-je pu oublier? Elle est morte.

Ses acolytes explosèrent dans un rire gras qui fit grimacer le trio. Rire qui ne dura que jusqu'au moment où le poing de Ron vint trouver sa place sur le nez fin de Draco qui laissa alors échapper un juron.

- Pas très aristocratique Malfoy. Se moqua Harry. Ton père ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas jurer? Suis-je bête... Il était trop occupé à lécher les bottes de Voldy pour ça.

Les deux gryffondors rirent à leur tour, stoppés eux par une Hermione en colère qui, après les avoir poussés dans le compartiment, explosa.

- Vous n'avez donc pas plus de cervelles que des mollusques? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de limace! Elle pointa Ron. Toi! Tu es l'archétype du mec musclé sans cervelle. Et toi! Cette fois-ci, son doigt arriva juste devant le nez de Harry. Tu es encore pire : ni muscles, ni cervelle!

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête penauds.

- Que je ne vous y reprenne plus! Continua Hermione. Sinon je vous lance un sort qui vous obligera à donner des excuses à Draco!

- Mione, s'inquiéta Ron. Tu peux pas faire ça!

- Ne me sous-estime jamais Ronald Weasley... Menaça la jeune fille.

Alors que les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, le Golden Boy fit part de ses observations.

- Dis-moi Hermione, depuis quand appelles-tu Malfoy par son prénom?

Pendant un court instant, le silence se fit dans la cabine. À la place d'Hermione se trouvait la personne la plus rouge et la plus bafouillante qu'on ai jamais vu.

- C'est-à-dire... Vu qu'on est préfets-en-chef tous les deux... On a...

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas insultée toi en plus! Alors qu'Harry et moi, on y a eu le droit tous les deux! Fit remarquer Ron, tout fier de lui.

Plus rouge que jamais, la tête pensante du groupe sortit rapidement invoquant une quelconque réunion comme excuse, faisant de nouveau rire ses deux amis.

- Que se passe-t-il? Intervint une vois légère. Hermione se fait poursuivre par un Balzaboul?

Les deux sorciers ne furent pas surpris en découvrant Luna sur le pas de la porte. Le brun la salua gentiment tandis que le rire de Ron reprenait de plus belle en voyant les '' magnifiques '' boucles d'oreilles en radis de la petite blonde qui se retourna lentement en entendant Neville crier d'une voix paniquée :

- Oh non! J'ai oublié tous mes caleçons à la maison! Grand-mère va me tuer...

_Ils m'ont tous tellement manqué..._

Non loin de là, dans un compartiment caché, deux jeunes amoureux s'accordaient des retrouvailles pour le moins... Passionnées...

OooOooOooO

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle résonnait comme une douce musique aux oreilles d'Harry. Il aurait aimé n'avoir jamais dû quitter Poudlard pour retourner dans sa famille.

_Si je peux encore appeler ces monstres ma famille..._

Le Survivant se pris la tête entre les mains, soupirant lourdement en tentant d'occulter les souvenirs de ces deux derniers mois. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'il savait que le soir même, les cauchemars viendraient hanter son sommeil, lui faisant revivre toutes ces horreurs.

- Harry, tout va bien? Demanda une voix inquiète.

_Non, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je suis à l'étroit dans mon propre corps. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je suffoque. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : oublier._

Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa meilleure amie où il régnait une lueur préoccupée.

- C'est ta cicatrice qui te fait mal? Chuchota-t-elle en vérifiant que personne n'écoutait.

_Si seulement!_

- Non, je suis juste... Fatigué. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

La brunette ne paru pas convaincue et continua de le fixer, une lueur pessimiste dans le regard. Mais heureusement pour notre héros qui ne se sentait pas de taille à trouver une explication plus plausible, son attention fut détournée par le Professeur Dumbledore qui entamait son fameux discours de début d'année.

Harry vécu cette fin de soirée comme dans un rêve. Il sombrait peu à peu dans un état second, quand sa seule envie était de partir se coucher. Quand le dîner se termina, il couru presque en dehors de la salle après avoir demandé le mot de passe à une Hermione perplexe face à l'attitude étrange de son ami.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le brun se mit en pyjama en vitesse et plongea entre les couvertures moelleuses et douces de son lit. Juste avant de s'endormir, il contempla sur son poignet les cicatrices qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Il les cacha vivement sous sa manche, souhaitant ne jamais plus les revoir.

_Bonne rentrée, Harry..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : ****Naidenn**

**Titre : ****Maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien**

**Rated : **M** pour l'ambiance noire**

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Couple** : Hermione & Draco

**Disclaimer : ****Tout, excepté l'histoire, appartient à JKR.**

Bonjour, Bonsoir. J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de gens qui avait lu les deux premiers chapitres... Je fus fort fière de moi! :3 (Ah... narcissisme quand tu nous tiens...). Voilà donc le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous le lirez avec plaisir! :)

Les reviews et les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues!

Bonne lecture.

Naidenn

Les écritures en _italique_ correspondent aux différentes pensée de Harry.

**3. Manque**

La salle de classe était plongée dans le silence. Seul résonnait le son des plumes qui grattent sur le parchemin, à plus ou moins grande vitesse. Au milieu de ces élèves studieux se trouvait un jeune homme brun à lunette avec des yeux couleur absinthe, en ce moment perdus à travers la fenêtre, scrutant l'extérieur comme à la recherche de quelque chose... Chose qui n'arriva apparemment pas puisque notre jeune homme se leva soudainement, faisant tomber sa chaise et sortit en bousculant le professeur qui tentait de l'arrêter.

_De l'air._

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il franchissait les portes du bâtiment pour atterrir lourdement sur l'herbe, le souffle haché. Il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, comme s'il était resté en apnée trop longtemps et qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

_J'en ai besoin. Tout de suite._

Cela sonnait comme une évidence. Il était tout simplement en manque. En manque de cette sensation de brûlure sur la peau quand le fil du rasoir perce l'épiderme. En manque de l'euphorie du moment où on voit le sang perler, couler, emporter dans sa course toutes ses peines et sa douleur. En manque de la sensation des petits renflements de peau sous la pulpe du doigts qu'on caresse pour s'apaiser un peu. Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus assez, et qu'on recommence.

Le voilà donc devant le miroir. Il attend. Il attend d'avoir assez de courage pour se saisir de ce petit morceau de métal froid qui lui procurera tant de mal et tellement de bien... Parce qu'il en faut du courage vous savez? C'est dur de se dire qu'on est devenu assez pathétique pour guetter le prochain moment où l'on se blessera nous-même.

_Bordel! Ça sert à rien de tergiverser comme ça! Je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable._

Et Harry s'empara avec fébrilité de la petite lame. Il la dirigea lentement vers son poignet, hésitant entre anticipation et timidité. Il la sentait enfin sur sa peau, il n'avait plus qu'à...

- Harry ! Tu es là !

Le Golden Boy sursauta, se coupant par mégarde la paume de la main et il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur qui fit froncer les sourcils de ses deux meilleurs amis qui venaient d'entrer.

_Non pitié... Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit..._

OooOooOooO

Harry resserra la couverture autour de lui dans une faible tentative de se protéger de ce qui venait d'arriver. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête?

Flashback

Une tornade bouclée se précipita sur Harry et captura la lame de rasoir.

- Harry... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle vit la manche remontée du Grinffondor et les traces dues à d'anciennes entailles sur le long de son avant-bras. Harry James Potter... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Le sus-nommé adressa un pauvre sourire à son amie avant d'entamer son récit:

- Tu sais Mione, je porte bien mon surnom. Je ne vis pas, je survis. Sa voix était douce, un peu rauque à cause des larmes qui menaçait de jaillir à tout moment. Il prit une inspiration pour continuer quand il fut interrompu par une voix pleine de colère.

- Arrête ton char Harry ! Ron se tenait devant lui, les joues rougies par la rage qui animait ses prunelles. ''Je ne vis pas, je survis''? Pitié ! De quoi tu te plains, hein? T'as tout ! La célébrité, la richesse, des amis, toutes ces putains de filles qui te courent après en attendant avec impatience un seul de tes regards, la protection du grand Albus Dumbledore _himself_ ! Tu as même deux putains de bonnes poires pour meilleurs potes qui trouvent toutes les solutions à ta place puis qui te regarde avec un sourire béat sur le visage quand TU récoltes tous les honneurs, parce qu'on était trop cons pour se rendre compte que tu nous exploitais. Il lança un sifflement dédaigneux. Et maintenant quoi? Tu vas nous faire le numéro de la pauvre petite star mal dans sa peau? Il t'arrive quoi au juste? Rita Skeeter n'a pas parlé de toi dans le dernier numéro de La Gazette de Sorcier... Pauvre petit Harry.

Face à ce discours, les deux interlocuteurs étaient bouche bée, choqués du ton employé par Ron.

- Tout ça passe encore, continua le rouquin. Mais que tu tentes d'embobiner Hermione, _ma_ Hermione dans tes combines est hors de question. Je te laisserais pas lui faire croire que tu vas mal alors que ce n'est pas toi qui est toujours relégué au second plan.

Sur ce, il sortit avec colère de la pièce, laissant ses deux amis – enfin, ils n'en étaient plus très sûrs – complètement ébahis.

Fin du flashback

Après cet éclat, Harry avait couru se réfugier dans son lit, refusant de parler à Hermione, arguant qu'étant une fille, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il fut donc plus que surpris quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il sentit un poids sur son lit. La couette sur le visage, il en déduit que sa meilleure amie était revenue à l'aussaut.

- Hermione... Soupira-t-il.

Un petit rire rententit face à sa lassitude.

- Et non pote Potty !

Ledit Potty sortit la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair en reconnaissant la voix de son ennemi juré. Draco Malfoy le regardait de ses yeux gris-blanc avec une lueur – Ô mon dieu – préoccupée.

- Alors, il paraît que t'as des choses à raconter que seul un mec peut comprendre?

FIN! /o\

Je sais que Ron est un peu méchant, mais si c'est plus Draco, qui va emmerder Harry?

À bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : ****Naidenn**

**Titre : ****Maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien**

**Rated : **M** pour l'ambiance noire**

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Couple** : Hermione & Draco

**Disclaimer : ****Tout, excepté l'histoire, appartient à JKR.**

Bonjour, Bonsoir très chers lecteurs. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous dire que j'ai enfin reçu ma première review! Oui, applaudissez, j'apprécie. Merci RevilEyes, je te décerne la médaille de la première revieweuse. Sinon, voici le quatrième chapitre, que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps à poster à cause de la traduction que je fais en plus, je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

Naidenn

**4. Un couple inattendu**

Dire que le Survivant était surpris de voir Malfoy eut été un euphémisme. Il le regardait depuis cinq minutes, complètement hébété.

_Ok. Draco Malfoy chez les Griffondors : c'est bizarre. Draco Malfoy dans mon dortoir : c'est flippant. Draco Malfoy sur mon lit me demandant de lui parler de mes problème : c'est un fait, j'hallucine complètement._

- Potter, tu peux fermer la bouche s'il-te-plaît? Tu as l'air encore plus stupide qu'à ton habitude. Fis son vis-à-vis d'une voix traînante, l'air visiblement ennuyé par son manque de réaction.

Il obéit, toujours sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je veux dire, t'es même pas un de mes amis.

- Ah ouais? Et ils sont où là tes amis? Tu les caches avec toi sous les draps? Répondit Draco d'un air sarcastique. Pauvre Potty... Ignoré à ce point ! Lorsqu'il va mal, c'est son pire ennemi qui vient le voir. Tu es tellement... Pathétique.

- Si c'était pour m'enfoncer encore plus, tu pouvais rester parmi les lézards Malfoy. J'ai pas besoin d'une langue de vipère de plus, merci.

- J'y ai pensé mais _une certaine personne_ m'a demandé de venir et, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai accepté. Ne suis-je pas bienveillant? Répondit sa Némésis avec un air théâtral. J'ai donc ramené mon corps d'Appolon et son pote mon génie dans cette antre décorée avec un manque de goût incroyable – du rouge et or ensemble, quelle idée débile ! Ça doit encore venir de l'autre vieux fou tiens ! - puis j'ai déposé mon royal fessier sur ce lit – dont les draps ne sont même pas en soie, c'est un comble. Ensuite je t'ai demandé de ma voix la moins méchante possible – notez que je n'ai pas dit : ''plus gentille'' – ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ta tête vide de Griffondor pour que tu sois à te morfondre ainsi – bien que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas en fait.

- Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

La seule chose que je me demande maintenant, c'est comment t'as fait pour passer la porte avec ton égo sur-dimensionné.

Malfoy laissa passer un reniflement dédaigneux face à l'insulte avant de se lever.

- Bon, il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas discuter. Je vais pas rester dans cet air pollué par la stupidité griffondorienne plus longtemps. Il s'avança vers la porte et se retourna juste juste avant de la franchir. Potty, cette _certaine personne_ tient vraiment à toi tu sais? Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Et il s'en alla d'un pas conquérant, laissant notre pauvre Harry avec des questions plein la tête.

_Ce mec est définitivement malade. C'est qui cette _certaine personne_ à la fin ! Et pourquoi elle lui a demandé à **lui** de venir? Elle voulait ma mort? Sûrement... Ce devait être une blague de Serpentard... Voilà ! Tout devient logique? Ils se sont juste foutus de ma gueule !_

Le jeune homme laissa passer un rire un peu hystérique avant d'éclater en sanglots._  
_

OooOooOooO

Draco sortit de la chambre, contrarié.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, il n'a pas voulu me parler. Murmura-t-il piteusement à la forme assise dans un des canapés de salle communes des Griffondors.

Forme qui partit dans un petit rire triste après cette déclaration.

- C'était à prévoir non? Après tout vous vous détestez, et puis tu n'es pas un maître dans l'art du tact quand il s'agit des sentiments.

- Dis que je suis insensible aussi. Bougonna le Serpentard - mais si vous le lui demandez, il n'avouera jamais avoir ''bougonné'' (c'est un san-pur et un sang-pur ne bougonne pas!) - tout en s'asseyant.

La forme qui se révéla être en fait une jeune femme se leva pour s'assoir sur les genoux du blond, ses cheveux bouclés chatouillant son cou et ses grands yeux noisette inquiets fixais le dortoir des garçons.

- Hermione, reprit le blond, je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de venir. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous découvre.

- Et pourquoi Draco? On va devoir se cacher éternellement? Je t'aime, mais je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps.

Un son étranglé retentit dans la pièce, faisant se tourner les amoureux. Là se tenait Ron, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts dans une expression de surprise totale. Hermione quitta précipitamment son "'siège" pour avancer vers le roux.

- Ron, ça va?

Complètement sonné par la révélation choquante qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne répondit pas, restant les yeux fixés sur Malfoy.

- Eh la belette, je sais que je suis beau mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder, je me sens sale.

- Mais tu es sale ! Explosa soudainement Ron. T'es un sale mangemort au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur ma Hermione ! Casse-toi sale con !

-Tsss... Voyons Weasmoche, remplis un peu ton vocabulaire. Tu as répété "sale" dans chacune de tes phrases. Le répétition, c'est pas bien.

- J'vais t'buter bâtard !

- Bâtard? Ronald, Ronald, Ronald... Ne t'ai-je pas assez bourré le crâne avec mon sang pur?

- M'appelle pas par mon prénom !

- Quoi, tu préfères quand je t'appelle "la belette"?

- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles pas !

- Ça peut se faire, tu n'as qu'à...

- VOS GUEULES !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds vers Hermione qui avait un air exaspéré sur le visage.

- Vos. Gueules. Reprit-elle en détachant bien les mots. Vous êtes ridicules. S'il-te-plait Ron, je pense que je peux décider toute seule de la personne avec qui je sors. Draco, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter mes amis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Fit alors Ron d'une voix sourde. Ton_ chéri_ pourra m'insulter tant qu'il voudra.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Croyais-tu vraiment qu'après m'avoir trahi ainsi je voudrais encore être ton ami. Il lui lança un regard noir. Et bien tu peux aller te faire foutre Miss Je-sais-tout.

Et il sortit de la salle sans plus un mot, laissant une dérangeant impression de déjà-vu à Hermione.

Et voilà, "Ron-le-méchant, the return". Bon il faut le comprendre, il aimerait juste être aussi célèbre que Harry et sortir avec Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, je prends un plaisir un peu malsain à détruire chacune de ses illusions... Muahahahaha... =-=


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Naidenn

Titre : Maintenant que les larmes et les cris ne servent plus à rien

Rated : M pour l'ambiance noire

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

Couple : Hermione & Draco

Disclaimer : Tout, excepté l'histoire, appartient à JKR.

Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour avoir mis si longtemps, mais l'inspiration s'était en quelque sorte envolée. Je suis désolée. En plus le chapitre est vraiment court, ça craint. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

5. Le silence

Hermione s'était débrouillée. Harry n'était jamais laissé seul. Jamais. Elle ou un autre, il était constamment accompagné, qu'il aille à la bibliothèque ou aux toilettes. Alors il s'était muré dans le silence. Un silence épais, froid, douloureux. Il ne parlait plus du tout. Lorsqu'il était interrogé en cours, il fixait le professeur sans dire un mot, mettant évidemment ce dernier mal à l'aise. Ce petit manège dura une semaine, avant que tous abandonnent. Vraiment tous.

**Si ma douleur vous est à ce point incompréhensible,  
N'essayer pas de comprendre.  
N'essayer pas de m'aider.  
Barrez-vous avec cette chose que vous appelez compassion et qui n'est que de la pitié.**

Maintenant, Harry était seul. Toujours. Et ses pensées se résumaient à peu près à ça :

_J'ai froid. J'ai faim. Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me couper et ça ira mieux._

Il commençait à trouver ça étonnant à quel point personne ne réagissait, alors il avait essayé quelque chose. Un soir, dans la Grande Salle, il avait pris un couteau et avait commencé à jouer avec. À l'appuyer tout contre sa peau, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Quand il fut certain que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, que toute la salle retenait son souffle, il brisa son silence pour la première fois en deux mois et chantonna d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par son inactivité : Coupera ? Coupera pas ?

Dumbledore se leva de son siège avec un cri étranglé. Harry le fixa alors de ses yeux vides de toute expression, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, et traça une fine ligne rouge sur son poignet avec un petit « Oups ». Le vieil homme s'approcha alors à toute vitesse pour lui retirer son couteau des mains. Hermione gémit.

Harry arrête ça, je t'en supplie…

Il ne la regarda même pas.

_Arrête d'agir en victime. Crois-tu vraiment être celle qui souffre ici ?_

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Juste le moment de se prendre un coup de poing de Draco. Celui-ci fulminait.

Elle ne le croit pas. Elle l'est, au même titre que toi espèce de sale égoïste insensible.

De quel droit me fais-tu la leçon petit serpent ? Fis Harry dans un soupir, comme s'il était ennuyé par un enfant récalcitrant. N'est-ce pas toi qui lui fais du mal en refusant de rendre votre relation publique ?

Alors Draco lança le premier sort. Et ce fut le bordel le plus complet. Des rayons lumineux fusaient de tous côtés. Entre ceux qui étaient avec Draco, ceux qui voulait le contrer (les professeurs évidemment) et ceux qui se servaient de l'occasion pour faire quelques coups bas, Harry était servi.

Allez petit serpent ! Fais-moi mal ! Rigola-t-il par-dessus tous les sons, sa voix ressemblant au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau. Donne-moi ma dose de souffrance ! Fais-moi hurler de douleur ! Fais-moi me tordre de peine !

Draco s'arrêta à ces mots. Bizarrement quelque chose sembla s'éclairer en lui. Il baissa sa baguette.

Non. Non ! NON ! Continua le brun en face de lui, hargneux. Ne t'arrête pas sale bâtard vicieux à la langue de vipère ! Sale putain de mangemort ! Fais-moi souffrir bordel ! Fais-moi ressentir un putain de truc dans ce trou vide qu'est mon cœur ! Fais-moi saigner !

Les derniers mots furent étouffés par l'épaule de Draco. Il avait enveloppé Harry dans ses bras lui donnant une étreinte sans douceur. Mais quand il se mit à parler sa voix l'était. Basse, profonde, tendre.

Vas-y pleure petit Potter. Pleure tous tes tourments.

Mais je n'ai plus de larmes.

Alors crie. Le plus fort que tu peux.

Mais mes cordes vocales sont déjà brisées.

Alors je le ferais pour toi. Je serais tes yeux et ta bouche. Je serais tes sentiments jusqu'à ce que tu les retrouve.

Et Draco pleura.


End file.
